kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Regnier
Overview Regnier is a playable character in Kingdom Under Fire Crusaders and Circle of Doom. He is also playable in Kingdom Under Fire Heroes, but only during custom missions. He is the only character in the series to appear in every single game and is the series flagship character. * Main Weapon: Greatsword * Main Skill: Melee Xok's Knights (KUF: A War of Heroes) He is first mentioned in the mission Essex Woods as Rick Blood. His first appearance in game is during the mission Altar of Destruction where he mentions the Dark Heart resurrected him. He is defeated by Keither and the destruction of the alter. Resurrected once again later in the chapter Final Confrontation by a rebuilt altar he joins you to destroy the altar and defeat Amaruak the lich king (keeliani). He doesn't seem to have a recollection of serving under him and is surprised he is back 100 years later after the last war. During the mission Legend of the Xok knights (a prequel mission) it mentions his mortal name Rick Mainer. During this mission It also shows him with the Xok knights and Amaruak states "You again! But i killed you last time!" Rick Mainer then says "Sorry but i came back from the grave for you! My soul can't rest... Until you are destroyed!" Alluding that he has fought him even before the war 100 years before the events of War of Heroes. The Crusades/Encablossan War (KUF: The Crusaders) During the war, he made numerous victories and killed several important men, such as General Hugh of Hironeiden, and Gerald's friend Rupert. He also claimed victory at key areas such as the Glaucus River, Bronzewood, and Raven Meadow. After the Dark Legions successful capture of Esse, he came close to acheiving his goal of claiming the Heart while he was pursuing the Pope Dimitri (The Patriarch in the North America version) of Ecclesia, who was in possession of it. However, the Pope used the power of the Heart to force Regnier into making his troops halt, allowing him safe passage back into Ecclesia. It turns out that whoever has posession of the Ancient Heart can control it's immortal avatar, aka Regnier. Later on, the Ancient Heart was destroyed during the battle at Norwart between an Hironeidonian/Ecclesian Alliance vesrsus the Vellond/Hexter Alliance. Since Nibel's Ancient Heart was destroyed, numerous things happened. The first thing it did was force Nibel into a coma, thus ending the Age of Light. Directly as a result it awoke Encablossa, starting the Age of Darkness. Regnier gradually started losing his immortality from here on out. Encablossa began to consume Human and Orc troops and forced them back out as Enca Troops and Enca Spitters (Dark Elves did not seem to be affected by Encablossa's mutations). With the mighty Encablossa troops on his tail, and the ever expanding curtain of darkness which followed, Regnier was forced to head for Kallishire, an abandoned castle. Along the way, he found out that Jungsburg was destroyed and that Gerald was under siege at Cloud Borune. Realizing he needed Gerald's help to get assistance from Ecclesia, he rescued him and the two retreated to Kallishire. Once there, they formulated a plan to destroy Encablossa. To set the plan in motion, Regnier needed to resurrect the legendary Bone Dragon. Heading into Gremium, the Tomb of Dragon's, Regnier successfully found the 10 Dragon Tomb's, resurrected the Bone Dragon, and prepared to march to Funero (where Encablossa resides). At Funero, the combined forces of Hironeiden, Ecclesia, and Hexter formed one large army. The Bone Dragon penetrated Encablossa's outer skin with it's Fire Ball attack, where as promptly Duane, Kendal, Regnier, Urukubarr, and Leinhart were teleported onto a Battaloon going inside of Encablossa. Once inside they systematically targeted Encablossa's vital organs, including its Ancient Heart. It destroyed all of Encablossa troops and caused Encablossa to crumble into dust. However, Encablossa did not die, it merely forced it back inside its realm, along with Kendal, Duane, Regnier, and Leinhart. Inside the Dark Dimension (KUF: Circle of Doom) Regnier awoke inside Encablossa's realm, and would eventually go on to discover the memories of his wife and daughter inside the dream world. Here he also encounters Encablossa, who has happened to take the form of a human inside of the Dark Dimension. Encablossa takes advantage of Regnier's loss of immortality and attempts to make him his ally. His plan is to make Regnier the ultimate warrior and for him to conquer the Age of Light. He will then let Regnier control Berisa while Encablossa controls the Dark Dimension. He orders Regnier to talk to the Idol of Death about the Blessing of the Absolute. The Idol explains that he will need the 3 splinters from the idols of Greed, Love, and Death. He will then transform them into perfect Greed, Love, and Death. Regnier acquires the 3 splinters and gets them transformed. He then returns to Encablossa and asks for futher instructions. Encablossa wants to start the Blessing, which will ultimately destory any memories Regnier had of his wife and child. Regnier agrees to Encablossa's terms and has him begin the ritual. A firery ring surrounds his wife and daughter as he explains their history. He tells Encablossa that his daughter was born without a soul and that his wife tried to kill her as a result. Regnier stopped her and sent her to a sanatarium where he never heard from her again. Then Regnier went into battle and asked an old woman to take care his daughter. However, when he returned he found the village burnt to the ground and it contained no signs of his daughter. Regnier tracks down the old woman who was supposed to protect her and crushes her skull with his bare hands. The blessing is purification technique meant to rid a person of any memories that might pose a weakness. The firery circle envelopes the memories of his wife and daughter. His wife cries out and pleads with Regnier to forgive her and tells him that she will always love him no matter what, all the while his daughter sits there emotionless staring off into infinity. Once the memories are destroyed Encablossa asks for Regnier to find the key to unlock the location of Moonlight's body. The key is held by Keither, one of the fellow Xok's knights, who is currently at the Clock Tower. Regnier defeats Keither and obtains the key. Encablossa then asks for Regnier to destroy the body of Moonlight and return to the Age of Light. Regnier destroys Moonlight's body and returns to Bersia as Leader of the Encablossian army seeking to destroy the Age of Light. Involvement Regnier was called Rick Miner and was once a man and Knight. Before he went to war, he had a wife and had a daughter with her, however due to the fact that Rick was always fighting, she was born without a soul, the mom dies and Rick has to go to war and so he puts his daughter in a home where an old women would look after her. On his return he finds the old women burned down the home with his souless daughter in it, and so he hunts the women down and kills her. Rick then goes back to war. Rick fought against the lich Killiani in the Holy ground when he was but a mortal, but he was soon killed. However the ancient heart brought him back to life and he became an immortal. With the help of the rest of Xok's knights, Regnier (Known as Rick Miner before death and Rick Blood when brought back from death) was able to stop Killiani from bringing Encablossa to the world. However Killiani did not give up and due to his arrogance, was destroyed by God(Nibel) as the book of Ecclesians states. Regnier is a man of few words, and generally only speaks when necessary. He is confident and always states things like they are. His entry into Encablossa's tower (it's corporeal body) gave him a vast knowledge and undestanding of the world. While it looks like he is a big dumb brute, he is really (arguably) the most skilled commander in all of Bersia. Quotes *''Mortals.'' *''You are no match for me mortals.'' *''Show them their mortality.'' *''Return from whence you came, mortal.'' *''I think the Patriarch is begining to understand the power of the Heart, but the one who holds it currently is not he...'' *''The truth is not based on your predications.'' *''The Heart is not something meant for human hands.'' *''The humans... have done the unthinkable...'' *''I embody its power. It calls to me.'' Conversations *'Gerald': "Die god damn you!" *'Regnier':'' "Ironic last words human, your life is through."'' *'Regnier': "Did the half elf not explain this to you?" *'Kendal': "Not exactly." *'Kendal: " If you agree that from the time we enter the hole in Encablossa's skin to when we reach our destination, you will follow our lead."'' *'''Regnier: "I almost forgot how humans value the illusion of control... It is of no importance. As you wish." *'''Regnier: "Go back to where you came from mortal''." Infinite XP trick in Kingdom Under fire: The Crusaders If you would want to max Regnier out to level 50 well you just get to the last mission and then do the first part and kill alot of ennemies till you think you have a lot of XP. Now when you are done with the first part (the second part being (spoiler alert) inside of encablossa just save and quit, youll now have a lot of XP and can max Regnier out to look cooler now Trivia *Regnier is actually another way to spell the male Latin name: Rainier, meaning ruler. *Regnier has red eyes in Circle of Doom and in Kingdom Under Fire II and is a mutant. *Regnier has not only shown up in every game of the series, he's also the only character usable in every single game offline, save for "Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes". *Regnier can get weapons bearing the name of his friend, and fellow Xok's Knight, Keither in KUF: The Crusaders